whfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Jonson
Amelia Jonson is a vampire countess, daughter of Pieter Jonson, the lost count of Argenland. Early life Amelia was born on the year 1896 of the Imperial Calendar into the family of Pieter and Anna Jonson, rulers of the Empire Provence Argenland. Even from a young age she was fascinated with sword mastery, besting any of the palace guards at the age of 16, she was also skilled in archery, hitting a coin from 200 pases with an elven longbow (gifted to her from her grandfather who claimed the bow from a dead high elf) at the age of 19. She was beauterful, intelligent, strong, skilled in combat and possessed a survival skill of amazing ability. She was known as the princess of war, she brought pride to not just the jonson family and her home province of Argenland. By the age of 23 there was an attack on the home province from a raiding party of the Host of the Basilisk on there land, at the time the majority of the army (along with the king and queen) were on campaign so there were a very small amount of guards and it was Amelia who organised the defences of the province. The fighting was bloody and many of the guards were killed and 1 ship got away and back to the viper mountains and told of this empire provance that bested them, but nonetheless, Argenland was defended and The basalisk learned to fear the province of Argenland. When the rulers of Argenland came back to there provance. they were shocked to find the place unlike how they left it, buildings were smashed and burned to the ground, dead bodies littered the streets and the province guard were all but wiped out. Although Argenland was in ruins, they were proud of there daughter defending there homeland against skilled warriors of a greater number than them. For 4 years Argenland was rebuilt, rubble from buildings was cleared, dead were buried and the state troops recruited from the remaining population. After 4 years of rebuilding the province was returned back a relativity small amount of power compared to its starting strength, although a ghost of its former glory, it was in living state and people started to live life more or less as before it was sacked (although the people still fought hard to return it to its full light) and for 3 years the empire lived in relative peace. However, this was an age of peace, and peaceful places don't stay peaceful for long in the old world. On Amelia's 30th birthday Argenland was attacked again, by the same dark elf host that they fought off 7 years before. Apparently the ones that escaped to the viper mountains told of Argenland and when they said it to the Dreadlord Maliarnus Bloodheart of the mountains himself, he was intrigued by this tiny island, and enraged that they had defeated one of the raiding fleets. He sent the whole host of the Basilisk to Argenland. This time they did not fail. The streets were a charnel house, bodies clogged the streets and the rivers ran red with blood. Repeater crossbow bolts plunged into the civilians skin, killing them by the hundreds, cold one knights fought the Knights of the sacred rose and killed them all, witch elves danced and slew the palace guards with there poisoned blades, while the great sorceress's magic boiled the blood of countless people. Worst of all, however, the dreadlord Maliarnus Bloodheart himself charged the great army on his personal Manticore, Luthus. The asassins killed Pieter and Anna Jonson, and captured Amelia. Taking them back to the viper mountains. Imprisonment of a princess Amelia was captured and tortured for years at the hands of the dark elves, violent poisons were tested on her, only to give her the antidote right before she died, giving her the nasty symptoms but not dying from them, she was starved for days at a time being forced to eat rotten meat from a dead cold one, making her violently ill. She was subjected to the most violent and horific of the tortures that the dark elves could possibly imagine, and at the end of every day the sorceress's healed the wounds and made her pretty again, as some sort of cruel joke. Many times she thought of suicide, but she wanted the sadistic elves that done this to her to pay, and she couldnt do it while dead. After a while Maliarnus got tired of torturing the young girl and sent her in cruel life or death games including: fights to the death against witch elves, battles of survival against war hydras (where she had to last 5 minutes), even a Pan's labyrinth game where she was given some rags to wear and a sharp dagger and had to get to the exit while fighting off cold ones, other prisoners and even the odd captured Rhinox. Several times she had tried to make an escape but every time she tried it it met with no success and a severe beating with a stick. Escape However, one time when she successfully escaped by waiting till the witch elf healed her for the day and then pulling her eyes out and stabbing her with the witch's own staff through the neck, and when the guards came to investigate she killed them too with the same weapon and fled. Finding a harbour she escaped in the smallest boat she could find and made for her ruined city Argenland. When she got there she was devastated, it was more ruined than it was during the war, as various dark elf hosts, orc hordes, ogre mobs and Chaos warbands had pillaged, sacked and burned down the place till nothing more than a burnt patch of grass and some barely upright shells of houses remained. The only thing that was remotely liveable was the palace which had come out largely unscathed (besides a wreaked wall). Even the bodies had been removed of all but a few by vampires to raise as undead. There was nothing left of the noble city. Nothing but a memory. The Image was so horrifying that Amelia fell to her knees and cried. Night fell On the ruined province and Amelia heard someone shouting chants in the centre of the burnt out city. Knowing it would be unwise to get caught by a raider (and a sorcerer of unknown race and magic practice) she fled to the nearby mountains, where she found a large empty cave. Although she knew that the raiders would of killed off any nearby beasts, she didn't want to take any chances so she went back into the burnt out shell and searched for a sword or dagger to defend herself. But while there she found nothing, angered she grabbed a rock and threw it at a building, Making a cat jump out of a hole in the wall and towards Amelia. She saw the cat and tried to calm it, seeing something of herself in it, both had lost everything dear to it and were trying to survive in an environment once friendly and welcoming to them. She grabbed the cat and made her way back to the cave, but not looking were she was going she tripped on a root and knocked herself out. As the corners of her vision faded to black, she heard something in the distance that sounded like footsteps. Vampires Discovery When she awoke she was in the Cave that she discovered the other day, being stared at my a female figure with long hair and fangs. Turns out the footsteps she heard were that of Genevieve Dieudonne, the Unwilling Lahmian. She had gone to the Ruined city to fight in the war (although she was a few months too late) and help any survivors. After finding the Princess wandering through the city (although she didn't know who she was) she tried to catch her and take her to safety: towards a cave. After Amelia had regained conciousness Genevieve asked who she was, Amelia explained the whole thing, afterwards Genevieve was shocked and amazed. For Amelia had not only fought and killed six dark elves but had also survived cruel games that only a dark elf could think up and escaped from Naggaroth in a fishing boat! She offered to help Amelia, she Wanted Vengeance against the dark elves and now she had met a person who could give her the tool to extract that vengeance: Vamprism! At first when Amelia explained her desire to Genevieve, she was unwilling to bless her with the 'gift' of vamprism, lest she regret it and spend the years sacking the empire. Genevieve offered her every alternative, from teaching her the ways of necromancy to invading Naggaroth on the princess's behalf, but she refused, for she wanted the tools to extract her vengeance, not underlings to do it for her plus she didnt like the idea of using horrible magic's on the former bodies of her people and damning them to a torturous unlife, she was insistent that she needed to reclaim her honour and watch the dark elven dreadlord's face as she twists the blade into his guts. Finally after much persistence, Genevieve accepted and, biting into Amelia's neck, drink deep, as if entranced by the taste of her blood, almost draining her dry before blessing her with vamprism. She brought her to a nearby castle in Sylvania, left her there for 6 days to rest and fully change into her new species. The Awakening of the Vampress When Amelia Awoke from her slumber after 6 days of rest, she awoke in a red silk dress with 2 scars on her back in castle the likes she had never seen before. Bats hung from every ceiling, pictures of blood splatters hung on the walls, there were coffin's in some of the rooms. She could see all of this in perpetual darkness. And she wasn't even aware of the fact it was unnaturally dark, her night vision had evolved to the point where she didn't even know it was pitch black. After a while Amelia started to feel weak, her legs felt like jelly and she didn't have enough energy to stand upright without holding onto the wall. She knew she needed blood or she would die within the next couple of hours. While freaking out she stumbled upon a room with a golden chalice full of blood, she shut the door. unlike some newborn vampires, the blood did not make her cringe, for she had seen plenty of blood in her torturous life and she knew she needed it to survive. She drank deep... While drinking from the blood chalice, the main wooden door to the castle opened. Amelia heard but, almost entranced by the taste of blood, just ignored it. She heard someone coming up the stairs. Worried for her survival, she put the chalice down and, wiping the blood off her mouth and chin on the sleeve of her red dress, picked up the nearest weapon at hand, a rusty metal bar. As the footsteps came closer to the door, she braced herself for a fight. The door opened... A man in a big brown coat and hat came through the door with a pistol and torch. Amelia had heard of these sort of people from Genevieve's stories about them, he was a vampire hunter. With moments to spare she hit him with the metal bar so hard it broke over his face, braking his nose. Disorientated and with a broken nose, she bit into his neck, almost like she had done it before. The hunter struggled for a bit and tried to get away. But as his life left him the struggling stopped. She drank his blood, every last drop of it. Entranced by the taste, she almost burned her feet on the torch that had rolled to her feet, she didn't notice of the blood chalice had fallen on the floor, she didn't even take notice of the door opening downstairs. Genevieve went in to the room where she found Amelia feasting on the blood of the failed Vampire hunter. She shouted Amelia's name, dragging her from her blood-trance. Dropping the corpse, she explained herself to Genevieve, telling of the vampire hunter who tried, and failed, to take her life. She understood but warned her not to feed too much. Amelia asked why she had 2 big cuts on her back. Genevieve just told her she would find out soon enough. Practices of Necromancy For the next 6 months Genevieve taught Amelia the ways of the necromancer. Using the dead vampire hunter's body as a test subject for the first couple of weeks. But after that they looked further afield for more test bodies. They set out with 1 rule, Never use the bodies of the Argenland people. They used the bodies from empire graves, other vampire's body stack's, even dead animals but never the bodies of the Argenland. After about 6 months when Genevieve taught everything a basic necromancer needs to know to the young vampress. Amelia left the castle with some old but sturdy armour, a elven shield, her red dress and a red glowing, rune covered sword. All gifted to her by Genevieve. She was also given a mysterious glass orb that whispered to her, hungering for souls, Amelia asked Genevieve what it was, She never got an awnser. After leaving the castle she knew she wanted to go back to her hometown to reclaim and rebuild, but she knew the salvager's wouldn't give up their wreckage site without a fight. So she knew she would at least need a moderately sized undead army. She headed to the nearest body horde, the Moorwood forest, a corpse infested wood in Sylvania. after a six hour walk she came to the cursed forest. She resurrected some of the bodies. But what she didn't know is that Moorwood forest was one of the deadly blood woods of Sylvania. A mutated forest that tear's and down feasts on the flesh of people when it senses magic energy. Realising her mistake, she fled from the carnivorous trees. But not before sustaining some wounds, losing a finger and a chunk of ear as the warped, dangerous and bloodthirsty wood. Her newly resurrected servants being torn asunder behind her. Arms were ripped off, bodies were split in half and heads heads crushed to dust as the needle like teeth in the trunk devoured them. Amelia had learnt a lesson about Sylvania, don't wander in to forests, castles or anywhere outside the path. The second time she resurrected bodies was more successful. Finding a large graveyard she poured lots of magic into the ground, creating a fog of sorcery and resurrecting an entire graveyard. She had a small army at her disposal but she knew she needed more. So she scoured the other graveyard's of Sylvania. Thankfully, being a old necromantic country. She didnt need to look hard, even with all the vampires and necromancer's about. Over the next 2 months she summoned the undead from countless graves, monuments and charnel pits with an army of about 200 strong she set off into Argenland. with a burning desire to retake her kingdom ad restore dignity to her throne. Being a amazing tactician and having the title of mistress of blades be crowned to her in life, the forces that pillaged the land were either killed and raised to attack there comrades in unlife or fled the crumbling city, leaving what ever they were pillaging at the time, no matter how valuable. It is said she personally trapped the souls of seven necromancers that were performing spells on the Argenien Bodies into the glass orb as punishment for the mistreatment of her people. Rebuilding of Argenland Over the next seven years she had set the army to work on the city, which was simple enough as the undead made an ideal workforce (after all they never sleep, never late and don't complain) and being undead she could raise the corpses again and again from the accidents that came from such brain dead workers. She kept them in constant power to fulfil her wish. Only stopping to find more vampire hunters to feast and recruit more slave workers. This was an inconvenience to her as whenever she moved from the dead army, they collapsed into a heap, Once more just a rotting body. As such the workforce was getting smaller by the week. As more zombies and skeletons were falling out of (and off of) buildings, got crushed by tumbling houses as they were performing vital repairs. She needed help of a necromancer. but then she remembered the orb of souls that contained the essence of 7 necromancers. But she didn't know how to harvest and use the essence from the sphere. So she scoured the town in search of some sort of forbidden knowledge in any shape or form. Surely enough, there was an incredibly old book, faces leering from the cover at the reader and the pages made of long dead skin. She studied the book and found what she was looking for: a magical vortex of power that would make a spells effect permanent. She studied the book for 4 days straight, finding out how to cast this deadly spell. After some considerable time of preparation, she was ready. She channelled unknown amounts of power in to this soul cage as it was called, and caused a aura of darkness over the whole town as well as causing all of the undead in the city (including Argenians) to resurrect and preform their queens task and rebuild the city brick by brick without any effort from Amelia. Leaving her free to satiate her thirst whenever she needed to. Raid on the Basilisk After seven sears or so she completed her wish, Argenland was rebuilt(ish), although it was nothing more than a ghost of its original look, she was satisfied with the outcome. So with one thing off her list she turned the attention to the next order of business on her list: Destroy The viper mountains (her real quest was to destroy Naggaroth but she knew this feat was nearly imposible)! After attacking a nearby empire town and inflicting horrendous casualties, raising them to unlife she was ready for her attempt. She had ships, but she didn't need them as being as she was a vampire she didn't need to breathe and being as the army had been dead for some time they didn't need to either, Nevertheless she acquired dozens of longboats and ships from the harbour of the empire province she attacked to cross the great sea without having Amelia's army torn to shreds. She took the Orb of darkness with her, not only creating a cloud of darkness to shroud her advance to the host of the Basilisk, but also allowing her to attack regardless of time of day and reanimate the army many times over. While approaching the city she kept having the feeling that she was being watched but she just dismissed it as silly. When she got there she was met by 700 repeater crossbow wielding elves who had been expecting an army but were taking back by the undead horde that met them instead. You see Maliarnus let the young princess escape in the hope she would come back in some way and lead an army against the host, and the times she had felt she was being watched was actually spies and assassins giving the Dreadlord information on the army. But they didn't expect what they got instead. It didn't matter to either army as the dark elves were brought up on horrific sights and the zombies and skeletons had no brain whatsoever. The fighting was close as both armies brought reinforcements in to help the effort, but in the end there were just too many dark elves and after a month of bitter fighting the Basilisk slowly but surely whittled down the army of dark elves. Amelia was surrounded and, seeing her beloved people slaughtered a second time, she began to weep tears of blood. The crossbowmen were loving this, first she tries to destroy the entire place then she cries when it doesn't work out the way she wanted. They were going to enjoy torturing her, They counted on the fact that the fact she had delivered herself to them would make her agonies all that bit sweeter. But what they didn't count on is her screaming... That scream caused a psychic backlash that caused the surrounding dark elves to explode in a fountain of blood. Not only that, but 2 mighty angelic wings ripped out of the scars on her back. Shocked, scared and covered in blood, bone and elvan organs, she grabbed an enchanted, barbed shield and flew away on her new wings with several harpy's following her away, intent on killing her. They failed to take her life and she fled back to Argenland. When she returned she felt different, the scars from her battle had gone, most of her wrinkles had gone and she felt like she was in her early twenty's again rather than about 40. Although she didn't know it yet, she had discovered that Dark elf blood has a regenerating effect on vampires, winding back there body clock by a few years. She didn't really care as unlike other Lahmian's, she didn't rely on looks to achieve her goals and as such set off to rebuild her army again learning her lesson that you cant win by surprise against such black hearted foes. The silver Lions Attack While rebuilding her brilliant army she came under attack from the Silver Lion host of High elves. Shocked, confused and under strength, she fled with her decaying army in tow. When she returned a month later to Argenland (which she had renamed to Ghostingrad at that point) she was twice as confused as when she left, with the whole city in ruins (with the exception of the palace which was too strong to be fully destroyed) and a banner in the centre of the town that read The enemy of our enemy is still our enemy. Although she survived she learned to hate the High elves. The rest of her history is her attacking both the Silver Lions high elf host, the host of the Basilisk dark elves and various empire towns to fuel her army with more people. She has failed to destroy both elven armies and has rebuilt her city many times. Bios Amelia Is best described as a Lahmian Blood dragon. Able to best anybody in close combat but still very good at summoning the hordes of the unliving. She has made many enemies in her time as a vampire. Including: Maliarnus Bloodheart, dreadlord of the host of the basilisk, Atherial Anar, Lord of the Sliver Lions, the province of Nuln, countless vampire hunters, and Necrach vampire Kal'aragh Arghin for stealing corpses from his graveyard as a practice resurrection. Needless to say there are lots of people who want her head in a pike. None have yet succeeded or even survived after failing. She is also very fussy about who she blesses with her 'gift' as she believe that nobody but the most skilled human should be blessed with eternal life. She is less fussy of who she drinks from, as she knows that beggars cant be choosers. She had promised that she would only bless those who put up a good fight. Needless to say she only blessed one person so far, The prince Otto von bunendermark (however he killed himself after realising what had happened to him so really put it to zero). Character Profile Haven't got the vampire counts army book yet so please wait for this section... Category:Vampire Counts